


Silence In Gratuity

by StainedGlassDreams



Series: Earth, Please Come In, Over [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Even Sam knows Bucky is a stubborn idiot, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainedGlassDreams/pseuds/StainedGlassDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes home to find someone who, can't go back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence In Gratuity

**Author's Note:**

> All Pre-Space chapters (including Part One :) ), all take place immediately after Bucky's decision to leave Natasha's memory alone, and without memory of him

12am & honestly, he was tired.

Sam took out his keys from his pocket.

A few hours of recon, the mission going (slightly) sour, Clint basically saving his ass in Delaware. Count in the 3hrs of sleep previously & he was tired.  
Turned the lock, opening his door.

No matter how tired he was though, he still could feel when someone was in his house.  
Sam stopped, contemplating quickly what to do. The gun he kept hidden was in the kitchen, & though he really would prefer having it, he didn't want to alert that anything was wrong.  
He walked slowly, holding the pocket knife he carried with him in his hand, walking into the living room.  
A figure sat on the couch. & Sam immediately put away the knife, sighing heavily, quietly.

He was tired. But that didn't matter at this point.  
".....Steve's been worried."  
The figure nodded. "I know."  
"Everyone has."  
"Not gonna do anything stupid Sam."

Sam turned, going to the kitchen & turning on the lights, Bucky remaining on the couch.  
"I know. Doesn't make you any less of an idiot." Sam said back, starting to brew some tea.  
"Know that too." Bucky replied as Sam set the kettle down.

Barnes had been gone for a few days, with only one text sent during that time to him, Steve & Logan, "I'm fine."  
If there was a lie detector on the phone, it would've immediately gone to red.  
But everyone knew that. Barnes had just made one of the biggest decisions any of them ever have.  
Sam poured the tea into two cups.  
But that didn't mean he agreed with the decision. Still thought Bucky was a stubborn, self sacrificing idiot. But everyone knew that, too.

Sam set the two cups on the table between them.  
"Thank You."  
More silence. Let Bucky speak first, a few more moments passing before he did.  
"Sorry to barge in." Looked down at the floor. "....Didn't know where else to go."  
Sam shook his head. "No apologies needed. You're always welcome here, you know that."  
"....Thank You." Bucky replied sincerely. Always did, but made sure Sam knew.  
"Besides, lets me test out my security." He joked.  
Bucky smirked softly. "Your window locks are shitty."  
Sam nodded. "Good to know."

They finished their tea in silence before Sam went over to the closet to get the spare blankets.  
"Before you start, I'm fine here." Bucky said, beating Sam.  
"Don't be stupid."  
"I'm fine here, I swear. Please."  
The last word a reflection of Bucky's own fatigue, Sam begrudgingly agreed.  
As he began to go to his room, Sam's tiredness finally hitting him, he turned to Bucky, trying. "You know you're an idiot, right?"  
Bucky's back to him, he saw him nod. ".....I know that."

Sam left it at that, leaving his door open.

Bucky was a stubborn, self sacrificing idiot.  
Sam settled in.

& for that, you could only have nothing but respect for.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Reflection Nebula- "Hovering Orbs"  
> http://soundcloud.com/frith-1/reflection-nebula-hovering
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and hope you enjoy :')


End file.
